In the processing and presentation of video data, there are numerous standards providing varying levels of color accuracy. High-definition video provides for greater density of colors and enhanced color accuracy. For example, 24-bit color is referred to as “truecolor”, and provides 16.7 million colors. “Deep color” refers to a gamut comprising more than 16.7 million colors, and is generally 30-bit or greater (normally 30, 36, and 48-bit color).
However, the native format of deep color video data may be difficult to process directly. Therefore, color depth conversion for deep color is commonly performed before and after processing deep color video. Conventional color depth conversion methods need to generate a local clock domain, referred to as a “pixel clock”, by using a phase locked loop (PLL). The use of a phase loop creates certain manufacturing and development costs, such as chip area requirements, power consumption, and circuit design/verification efforts.